kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: N.A.U.G.H.T.Y.
Information Summary: How the Delightfuls stole Christmas. The story is similar to How the Grinch Stole Christmas when the Delightful Children From Down The Lane steal Santa's REINDEER machine and frame Sector V for the crime. The DCFDTL plan to use the REINDEER system to get all the presents for themselves while kids,the KND operatives, the decomissioning squad, the Moonbase operatives, and all Sectors all over the world get coal! Now, the Sector V Team must fight the Elfa Strike team if they are going to clear their names and prevent the DCFDTL from ruining Christmas. *Villain Debuts: Edna Jucation & the Faculty 4 *Ally Debuts: Santa Claus and his Elfa Strike Squad **Numbuh 1 **Numbuh 2 **Numbuh 3 **Numbuh 4 **Numbuh 5 **DCFDTL **Narrator **Santa Claus and his Elfa Strike Team **Edna Jucation and Faculty 4 *Locations: **Sector V Treehouse **Santa's Toy Factory *2x4 Tech: **S.M.E.L.L.M.E.T. **S.C.A.M.P.E.R. **S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. **S.P.I.C.E.R. *Ally Technology: **REINDEER System Trivia *Many of the holiday related characters and overall setting are parodies of the Marvel comics universe. The narrator is even akin to the famous comic creator, Stan Lee. **The parodies are as shown: ***Elfa Strike Team - X-Men ****Wintergreen - Wolverine ****Nutcracker - Nightcrawler ****Snow Angel - Storm ****Coniferous - Colossus ***Faculty 4 - Fantastic Four ***The REINDEER System - Cerebro *The idea of a team of X-Men-like heroes teaming up with a group of younger heroes makes the episode similar to "The Uncanny X-Men and The New Teen Titans" comic. The plot also ressembles the classic X-Men story, the "Dark Pheonix saga", in which X-Men member Jean Grey (aka Marvel Girl aka Pheonix aka Dark Pheonix) is driven mad with power and her lover, Cyclops (the X-Men's field leader), tries to bring her to her senses. Coincidentaly, the former happened because of the latter. *When the Faculty Four is defeated, Edna Jucation briefly threatens calling in "the Arbor-Day Avengers" for backup. They would likely be based off of the Marvel Comics team, the Avengers. *When Wintergreen throws Numbuh One over the rest of Sector V to go stop the Delightful Children, this could be a nod to the classic X-Men move, the "Fastball Special", where Colossus throws Wolverine at an enemy. *It is revealed that the Sector V's treehouse is built 560 years ago. *This episode shows that the Delightful Children From Down The Lane and the members of Sector V share similar body types. **David (tall brown-haired boy) is similar Numbuh 5 (both have covered eyes) **Lenny (football helmet kid) is similar Numbuh 1 **Ogie (short girl with glasses) is similar to Numbuh 2 (both are fat) **Ashley (girl with the bow) is similar Numbuh 3 (both have similar hairstyles) **Bruce (short blond boy) is similar to Numbuh 4 (both are short with bowl-cuts) *When the DCFDTL and Numbuh 3 are over-powered by the REINDEER, they grew green fur out of their faces which may be a reference to "The Grinch". *This episode is one of the major displays of Numbuhs 3 and 4's crushes on each other- *When it is revealed that Numbuh 4 didn't get Numbuh 3 a christmas gift, Numbuh 3 sadly asked, "Don't you like me?" Numbuh 5 turns around in her chair behind them and teasingly asked, "Yeah, don't you LIKE Numbuh 3?", and Numbuh 4 avoids the questions by nervously stuffing french fries in his mouth. *Numbuh 3 claims she had saved the best gift for Numbuh 4, and she had waited in a line all day to get it. *When she is transformed into the Grinch-like monster, the team sends Numbuh 4 to save her, and he brings her back to her normal state by giving her a present of his left-over fries. *Numbuh 3 tackles Numbuh 4 in a hug after she is turned back, quoting: "This is the sweetest gift you've ever given me! Well, it's the ONLY gift you've ever given me, but who's counting?" to which Numbuh 4 blushes and struggles to get away. *Wintergreen comes over and breaks them up, saying, "Hey, save it for under the mistletoe, you two!" *Also, in the end credits, Numbuh 3 is shown clearing off the top of her dresser to make room for the fries, blushing and smiling at them when she finished. A few seconds after she walks offscreen, Numbuh 4 sneaks in to eat more of the fries. Gallery Op naughty.png Op naughty 34.png Naughty sector v.png Naughty dcfdtl.png|Help us, please! You must help us! OperationNAUGHTY005 1 0058.jpg Kuki opNAUGHTY.png Elfs strike.png Masked.png|DCFDTL disguised as KND 3hug4.png Kids worldide.png Rainbow xmas.png Knd-operation-naughty-19.jpg Knd-operation-naughty-11.jpg Knd-operation-naughty-10.jpg N.A.U.G.H.T.Y. Category:Season 5 Category:Love Episodes Category:Movies & Specials Category:Long Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 4